


Egg Cookificator

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Minecraft, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, inspired by that one drawing of tango cooking a whole ass egg, tango is a dumbass, they are soft and love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Honestly, this is mostly a crackfic because the idea of Tango legit cooking a whole egg was really funny to me. It's probably ooc, but I had fun writing it and thats all that matters.
Relationships: impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	Egg Cookificator

A loud buzzing woke Impulse way earlier than he would have liked, and he reached around for his phone to turn it off. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows, casting the room in a golden glow, amplifying the stillness of the early morning. Said light was also conveniently shining directly into Impulse’s eyes. He blindly slapped an arm out to the opposite side of the bed, but found that it was uncharacteristically vacant. He lay there for a minute, contemplating whether getting up would be worth it, before deciding to see why in the world Tango was up at this ungodly hour. Most mornings Impulse woke up first around 7, and Tango would stay in bed for another hour or two before dragging himself out of bed to join him, as he was definitely not a morning person. 

Impulse pushed himself up and groggily made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and mindlessly went about his usual morning routine before heading into the kitchen to try and find his boyfriend. Turning the corner from the hallway, Impulse was met with a sight he had most definitely not expected. Tango was at the stove, still in his baggy pajama shirt and sweatpants, apparently making breakfast. The kitchen window was open, bringing in a slight breeze along with incessant birdsong that usually drove him crazy. The sun hit the side of Tango’s face, and Impulse knew he was staring. Tango was softly humming an unrecognizable tune, and Impulse simply took it all in quietly for a couple minutes. 

However, his stupor was broken when he remembered that Tango was a terrible cook, and most of his previous attempts had ended with the smoke alarm blaring and them begrudgingly deciding to order takeout. Why in the world would he be cooking without extensive supervision?

“Hey. Whatcha makin?” Impulse decided to give Tango a chance, but carefully examined the scene before him for signs of immediate danger.

“Oh, hey, you’re awake! Just making scrambled eggs!” As Impulse looked down at the pan, he couldn’t help but chuckle a bit in surprise. 

“Scrambled eggs, huh? Are you sure about that?” Sitting in the pan was a single, uncracked egg in a small pool of melted butter. Tango was gently shifting the pan back and forth over the stove. 

“Yeah? I wanted to make you breakfast this morning.” Tango didn’t seem to recognize his mistake here, and absently continued shifting the pan.

“Babe, you have to crack the egg. You can’t just cook it in the shell.” At this point Impulse was chuckling between words and couldn’t quite believe the extent of Tango’s apparent lack of cooking expertise.

“What? But it’s way cleaner this way! I won’t have to scrub the pan when I’m done.”

Impulse took a breath and tried not to dissolve into hysterics. It was honestly becoming a struggle at this point. 

“You’ll have to clean it anyways, there’s butter in the pan. Also, how is that scrambled?”

“I shook it up before I put it in the pan.” Tango looked proud of himself, and obviously still didn’t see the glaring issue with frying a whole egg.

Impulse bit his lip and chuckled, in complete disbelief that Tango had somehow made it this far in life without knowing that an egg had to be cracked first before being fried. 

“Your dumbassery never fails to surprise me.” Impulse sighed and gently pulled Tango away from the stove after switching the burner off. He gave Tango a light peck on the lips before going about making an actual meal for breakfast.

They decided to eat on the couch that morning, curled up together watching something on Netflix. Impulse honestly had no idea what show it was, as he was more focused on the man curled up at his side. Tango laughed at something on screen, and looked to Impulse for his reaction, but instead locked eyes with him. With a small smile, he leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Impulse brought a hand up to curl into Tango’s hair and sighed into his mouth. He could feel the smile they shared and laughed a little before Tango buried his head into Impulse’s chest and turned his attention back to the show.


End file.
